


The Sorting

by downtownfishies



Series: TRC at Hogwarts [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtownfishies/pseuds/downtownfishies
Summary: Their first night at Hogwarts.





	The Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> I return to this series sixteen months late with some vignettes I dug out of an old journal. Seriously, I wrote this stuff awhile ago, but I hope you enjoy.

_Gansey, Richard Campbell the Third—_

Blue grimaced. Ronan smirked. Adam raised his eyebrows. The hat took its sweet time; the teachers glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes. Many of the students had never seen it take so long, and the boy underneath the hat had a serious expression on his face, such as looked out of place on an eleven-year-old child, like he was considering very deep questions indeed, until finally the hat shouted RAVENCLAW and the boy nodded, as if to say he was satisfied with this result, before carefully handing the hat back to the Headmistress…

_Lynch, Ronan—_

His brother watched, surrounded by his friends at the Slytherin table, all nudging and pointing and speculating. The hat barely touched his head before it shouted out GRYFFINDOR. Declan shrugged it off, not so much surprised as concerned about the trouble his little brother might get up to in that House…

_Parrish, Adam—_

None of the other students were paying particular attention, now at point in the alphabet where their attention was starting to wane; how much longer until dinner and has anyone ever even heard the name Parrish anyway? The hat, after a couple minutes’ deliberation, called out SLYTHERIN, and the boy went to the table, nervous, tense, quiet, unaware of the House’s reputation…

_Sargent, Blue—_

And here was a name the students were familiar with; nearly all of them had attended Professor Sargent’s Defense Against the Dark Arts classes and were naturally curious about her tiny, spiky-haired daughter. The hat took a long time again. The Arithmancy professor had her pocket-watch in one purple-nailed hand. The girl’s face was set with determination, scowling at the far wall of the Hall until, after five minutes and sixteen seconds, she sighed and scowled at the floor instead as the Hat called GRYFFINDOR…


End file.
